


Getting Through

by MargotSails



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Romance, Violence, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotSails/pseuds/MargotSails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz finds out the truth about Ferguson before she is able to fully execute her plan against Bea. With evidence piled up against her Ferguson is put into protection. Without the constant worry of what Ferguson is planning for her, Bea allows herself to get more comfortable with the thought of Allie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bea Smith shook her head as she realized she had been staring again. She glanced around, relieved to see that no one was paying any attention to her. When she glanced back across the yard she met eyes with Allie, who smirked knowingly. Bea rolled her eyes but smiled in return. 

It had been 2 weeks since Bea and Allies last meeting in the equipment room. After Fergusons failed attempt to kill her in the kitchen, it was being guarded much tighter. With Bea being so “popular” it was nearly impossible to get any time alone. A few stolen moments in the showers had only resulted in frustration. 

A sudden commotion at the gates drew everyone’s attention. Kaz was led in by the guards. She had been slotted after being proven to have been involved in the plan on Bea’s life. She briefly met eyes with Bea before making her way to where her crew sat. She greeted several with hugs. Bea tensed as she saw her snatch Allie up by the arm and move her away from the others. Kaz was in Allies face obviously extremely angry.

Bea nearly jumped up as the harsh sound of a slap filled the yard. Despite the noise of the yard several heads turned toward the sound. A restraining hand on her arm from Maxine was the only thing keeping Bea from intervening. 

“You’ll make it worse,” Maxine’s calming voice warned.

Bea and several others continued to watch the arguing women. Despite Kaz’s obvious anger Allie seemed calm. Bea braced herself as Kaz turned in her direction and took a step forward but she was stopped short by Allie who turned her back around. Allie stepped into Kaz’s face showing her own anger for the first time.

Bea finally relaxed when Kaz seemed to calm and then grab Allie gently behind the neck putting their heads together. Several more words were spoken before Kaz turned and returned to her table.

Bea’s eyes never left Allie. The blonde stood still her head down for several minutes before looking up at Bea. Bea started to rise at the sight of blood at the corner of Allies mouth. She stopped at the barely perceptible shake of Allies head. The reassuring smile Allie flashed did little to calm Bea’s anger. 

Bea watched Allie leave the yard, “What do you think that’s about?” Maxine asked from the spot beside her. 

Bea was sure she knew what it had been about but simply shrugged in answer. Bea waited, but Allie never came back.

It wasn’t till breakfast the next morning that Bea saw Allie again. She entered the mess hall behind Kaz and the rest of the crew. Bea could see the bruise on Allie’s face easily from across the room. The anger that coursed through Bea’s body actually startled her. She wanted nothing more than to go to Allie and take her in her arms, an emotion just as startling. 

As if hearing her thoughts Allie looked up and met Bea’s gaze. She smiled and winked before Kaz turned and she her expression turned cold.

Bea half listened to the conversation going on at her table as she switched back and forth between staring at her food and gazing at Allie. 

Bea nearly jumped out of her chair as Boomer shouted her name, “What?” Bea asked loudly, miffed at being scared.

“We’ve been trying to get your attention for ages,” Liz explained.

“Sorry,” Bea said sheepishly feeling slightly guilty for snapping.

She was happy to be pulled into a nonsensical debate amongst Liz and Boomer. The next time she glanced over, Allie was gone but Kaz and the others were still sitting at the table. Bea bit down on her panic and rose quickly putting her tray away and rushing out the door.

She walked as quickly as she could toward the cells without drawing too much attention to herself. After walking past her own cell toward Allies she slowed. The door to Allies cell was closed. Bea double checked the surrounding area before approaching the closed door and slowly entering. 

Allie was laying on the bed her back toward the door. Allie looked over her shoulder with a frown but her face brightened with a smile when she saw Bea.

“I won’t stay long,” Bea assured as Allie moved until she was sitting with her back against the wall.

“We have a bit,” Allie said running her hands through her hair. Bea could tell she had been asleep, “I think Kaz feels guilty about yesterday,” Allie continued, gesturing toward her face. “She’s taking over my duties for the day.” 

Bea’s attention was on the large bruise across the left side of Allies face. She reached out and gently angled her face so she could see it better. She was nearly shaking with the anger she felt.

“She did this because of me right?” Bea asked gently stroking the damaged cheek.

“I convinced her we weren’t together, apparently Ferguson told her about us somehow,” Bea wasn’t surprised by who had told Kaz, but she was surprised Kaz believed Allie so easily. 

“So she believed you when you said we weren’t together?” Bea moved to sit on the bed beside Allie lacing their fingers together.

Allie laid her head back against the wall, “It helped that she doesn’t trust that crazy bitch anymore.” 

Bea knew she shouldn’t stay in Allie’s cell much longer. Looking at Allie relaxed beside her she felt an overwhelming sense of peace. She picked up their joined hands and kissed the back of Allies, causing her to look at Bea in surprise, “I need to go,” Bea said quietly, moving to stand.

Allie nodded, “We need to figure out how to see each other more,” she said with a sigh.

Bea could see a sadness and a tiredness that had never been in Allies eyes before. She slowly leaned down and kissed her softly, “I’ll figure it out.”


	2. Chapter 2

As Bea made her way out to the yard she couldn’t stop thinking of the darkness she could see sneaking into Allies eyes. Prison had a way of sneaking up on people and changing them. It was particularly harsh on the ones with big hearts and Allie had the biggest.

“Bea?” Maxine asked from close by. Bea hadn’t even realized she had set down she was so lost in her thoughts.

“I’m sorry. I’m distracted,” Bea tried to smile reassuringly, Maxine of course seeing straight through the façade.

Maxine moved closer and asked quietly, “Is it Allie?”

Bea knew she really shouldn’t be surprised her ever observant friend knew, but she was. After a brief stare off Bea finally nodded, “Something seems off with her,” Bea confided.

“I’m sure yesterday’s accident didn’t help things,” Maxine agreed. 

Looking into Maxine’s eyes and seeing nothing but understanding Bea admitted, “Kaz found out about us but Allie managed to convince her nothing is going on.” 

Maxine smiled slightly, “What is going on?” 

Bea couldn’t control her smile.

Maxine chuckled, “I’m happy for you.”

Bea told Maxie the whole story of how she and Allie came to be, “And now I’m afraid this fucking place is going to take her from be before I even have her,” Bea finished wiping angrily at a tea.

“What’s happening?” Liz asked, seeing an upset Bea.

“Nothing. Everything’s fine,” Bea said quickly.

Bea knew Liz didn’t believe her for a second, but was grateful that she simply nodded and started talking to Maxine.

Bea’s attention was drawn to Kaz’s crew entering the yard with Allie trailing behind. Bea caught Kaz’s gaze and they trailed each other as she walked by. As soon as Kaz looked away Bea met Allies gaze. Allie smiled but it was dull compared to her usual vibrant smile. 

Quickly making a decision Bea jumped up startling the others at the table. She purposefully marched toward Allie who’s smile had turned to worry. Bea grabbed her, being sure to make it look rougher than it was. Putting her face close to Allies in a threatening manner Bea grabbed the front of Allies jacket shaking for good measure.

She saw Kaz and crew move toward her but Liz, Boomer and Maxine quickly closed rank stopping them in their tracks. Keeping her voice low, “Meet me in the shower,” she waited for Allie to nod before she pushed her away almost causing her to lose her balance. Allie made a show of scowling as she moved back to her group.

Bea watched as Kaz pulled Allie protectively toward her. Acting pissed, Bea stormed out of the yard pulling a confused Maxine with her. Several minutes later Bea was standing alone in the middle of the shower room with Maxine guarding the door.

She didn’t have to wait long for Allie to quietly enter the room. Taking the initiative Bea commandingly but gently moved Allie until she was pushed against the wall beside the door. Bea moved slowly searching for any signs she wasn’t welcome, but her worries were cut short by Allie wrapping her arms around Bea and pulling her closer. 

A thrill ran through her body where it touched Allies. Bea shivered as their lips met gently. Their kisses grew in intensity as they got lost in each other. Bea moaned softly as Allie worked her hands into the back of her shirt touching her bare skin.

The need for air broke them apart. Bea was pleased to see a bit of the spark back in Allies eyes. Bea brought their lips back together almost desperately as Allie’s hands moved over her sides before moving to caress her breasts. 

They both jumped as a sharp knock sounded at the door. Bea sighed, “Time’s up,” she announced dejectedly. Bea took Allies mouth in another deep kiss before reluctantly stepping away and adjusting her shirt. 

Allie was smiling but her eyes were sad again, “I needed that,” she leaned close to Bea kissing her softly, “Thank you,” and then she was gone.

Beas breathing was still erratic when a smirking Maxine came in the room. Bea laughed, “Shut up.” 

The next day Bea was in a bad mood after Allie didn’t show for breakfast. She had wanted to ask Kaz about her, but knew it was a bad idea. She had even snuck away to check her cell but it had been empty.

Bea sent Maxine out to try to get some information but she had yet to return. She was busy running scenarios in her head when Maxine finally appeared.

“She got slotted last night,” Maxine explained. “No one had a lot of information just that there was a fight.” 

Bea was filled with worry but had no other option but to wait things out. She took comfort in the solid presence of Maxine beside her.

Two days later Bea was sitting chatting with the girls when the gate was opened and Allie along with a guard entered the yard. Allie wasn’t looking any direction but forward as they made their way toward the cell block. Bea can see that the bruises on her face have faded considerably, but there are now what appear to be scratches all over her face and neck. As she loses sight of her Bea looks to Kaz who looks equally as concerned. 

On her way back to her cell Bea walks past Allies cell and sees a guard searching her cell as Ms. Westfall watches from outside the door. Allie is sitting on a couch nearby. Allie glances up and sees Bea but offers no reaction. With an uneasy feeling Bea continues walking. 

She stays close waiting for Bridget. When she finally sees her she jogs after her, “Is she OK?”

Bridget hesitates before answering, seemingly fighting an internal battle. Finally, she pulls Bea into a quiet corner, “She’s shutting down,” Bridget explained, “I don’t know why. I’m not even sure she does. She attacked a girl seemingly unprovoked.” 

“Is she using?” Bea asked worriedly. 

Bridget shook her head, “We gave her piss tests, they were all negative.” 

“This isn’t even her first time. I don’t understand why this is happening,” Bea said frustration coating her voice.

Bridget shrugged helplessly, “Maybe she’ll talk to you. I could barely get anything out of her.” 

Without much thought Bea moved back toward Allies cell. Her door was open and the place was a mess from the guard’s search. Allie lay on the bare mattress her back to the door. Kaz stood outside the door looking on dejectedly. 

Bea was about to leave when Kaz suddenly looked up. Bea braced herself when Kaz started toward her.

“She won’t talk to me,” Kaz said a softness in her voice Bea had never heard before. 

Bea was caught off guard and didn’t respond immediately.

“Look I don’t know what’s going on between you two, I don’t even care anymore,” Kaz filled the silence. “I’ve seen her so fucked up she didn’t even know who she was, but I’ve never seen anything like this,” Kaz’s eyes were filled with tears.

Bea actually found herself feeling sorry for the other woman, a very unfamiliar emotion, “I’m not sure if I will make any difference,” Bea admitted self-consciously, “But I’m willing to try.” Kaz nodded and quietly moved to her cell and closed the door.

Bea took a minute to compose herself before making her way to the open door of Allies cell. She stood simply staring at Allies back before she moved into the small room.

“Allie?” Bea asked quietly. So much time passed that she was sure she wasn’t going to get a response, when finally, Allie started to move. She slowly sat up until she was sitting with her back against the wall. 

Allie didn’t offer her usual smile.

Bea was uncomfortable but pushed forward, “Can I sit?” she asked gesturing to the bed beside her. At Allies nod she eased down on the bed almost afraid to move too quickly.

When she finally settled she saw Allie watching her. There was none of the usual light in her eyes. The light that had been there only days before. 

They sat in an awkward silence until Allie finally asked, “Would you have anything to do with me if I was on drugs?”

The question surprised Bea but she answered quickly and honestly, “No.” 

Allie held up a small baggie and Bea’s stomach dropped, “Have…” 

Before she could finish Allie spoke up, “If I was using I wouldn’t care what you thought.”

She reached for the drugs but Allie closed them in her fist preventing her from getting them.

There was a long silence before Allie spoke again, “I think I’m losing my mind,” she said matter of factly. 

Bea waited for her to elaborate but it was soon evident she wasn’t going to. This time when she reached for the drugs Allie didn’t fight her. Bea quickly stuffed the stuff into the waist of her pants.

“I’m tired,” Allie whispered. After several minutes of silence, she stood up, “I need a shower.”

When Bea stared to protest Allie held up a hand, “I’m not going to do anything stupid,” she leaned down and kissed Bea’s cheek.

She watched helplessly as Allie gathered her supplies and left the cell. Kaz appeared at the door seconds later, “Did you get anything out of her?”

“No. We need to go have a little conversation with our Asian friends,” Bea held up the baggie. Kaz’s face hardened and she nodded her agreement.

The altercation had been brief, the sight of Bea and Kaz together showing they weren’t messing around. The sight of their eyes widening at the sight of them would have been amusing if Bea hadn’t been so pissed off.

By the time Kaz and Bea returned to the cell block Allie was back from the showers. She had straightened up her room and was sound asleep in her now sheeted bed. By silent agreement Kaz and Bea decided to let her sleep.

The next morning Kaz’s crew walked in but Allie wasn’t with them. Before her panic took hold she stood up and approached Kaz. The women in the room watched the known enemies curiously, “She’s on her way,” Kaz answered already knowing Bea’s question. Bea moved back to her table ignoring the disappointment on the faces of the women expecting a show.

Five minutes later Allie walked through the door. She didn’t even look around just simply moved straight to the food line. Bea glanced toward Kaz and saw her watching with the same concern. As Bea turned her attention back to Allie she saw a woman purposely bump into Allie and lean close to snarl something in her ear. 

Allie looks like she’s about to turn away but Bea is stunned to see her turn back and hit the woman across the face with her empty tray. As the woman falls to the ground Allie falls with her raining down punches to the woman’s face. There are several seconds of stunned silence before the room breaks out in chaos.

Bea jumps to her feet but the guards move faster and roughly pull Allie off the fallen woman. Allie barely puts up a fight as she is forcibly carried out of the room. The remaining guards help Allies bloodied victim to her feet. When Bea looks to Kaz she is met with the same shocked expression she knows she is wearing.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly three weeks and there had been no sign of Allie. Bea had managed to corner Bridget at one point but had only been told Allie wouldn’t be returning for a while. 

Bea had gone about daily business like nothing was wrong not willing to show weakness. A surprising result of Allies disappearance was a bonding of sorts between Kaz and herself. While they would never be BFF’s they had found a comfort with each other. She actually found herself enjoying their conversations.

Bea was sitting at a table with Maxine and Kaz when a familiar blonde head caught her attention. When Bea stood Kaz turned and stood with her.

Just outside the gate Allie stood with a woman in a fancy outfit, that Bea had never seen before. The woman had a serious expression and was talking as Allie seemed to listen intently.

Bea and Kaz had both moved closer to the gate Bea barely registering the movement. Other people in the yard had also noticed Allies return most likely remembering her outburst. After several minutes the mystery woman squeezed Allies arm and gave her a reassuring smile. As she left Allie was guided quickly across the yard and into the building. 

“She looks better,” Kaz pointed out. They looked at each other briefly before they moved in unison toward the cell block.

Bea’s heart was beating so hard she felt light headed. When they reached Allies cell the door was closed. Bea’s heart sank. It didn’t last, as the door opened and Allie stood before them wearing a familiar smile, “Well this is a little freaky,” she gestured to Bea and Kaz standing together. “What’s going on here?”

“Where have you been?” Bea asked. The urge to run and take Allie into her arms almost physically painful.

Allie smirked, “Around,” was her only response.

Looking her over and taking everything in Bea noticed the pronounced shadows under her eyes and she had lost several pounds, her clothes nearly hanging off of her. She noticed the bandages poking out of Allies sleeves the same time Kaz reached for her arm.

Allie stepped back before Kaz could reach her pulling her sleeve down, “Not now,” she said quietly as the rest of Kaz’s crew came into the cell block loudly welcoming Allie back.

Kaz and Bea moved away from the rowdy group both lost in their own thoughts. Bea was surprised to feel her hand squeezed gently and looked into Kaz’s understanding eyes.

Hours later Bea sat at a table with Liz, Boomer and Maxine. She tried to participate in the conversation but all she could think about was Allie and all the unanswered questions. 

“Bea?” her head jerked up at the sound of Allies voice. 

Allie smiled and waved at the other, “Can we talk for a bit?” Allie asked quietly. 

“Of course,” Bea answered a little too eagerly. She could feel the eyes of the others as she led Allie into her cell and closed the door.

After the door closed Bea and Allie stood facing each other. Allie wore a look of uncertainty as she fiddled nervously with her jacket sleeve. Bea had never seen her look so unsure.

Bea took a step forward but stopped herself from taking Allie in her arms, “What happened?” Bea asked softly.

“I had a bit of a mental breakdown,” she answered, laughing bitterly. She met Beas eyes briefly before lowering her eyes to the ground.

Bea stepped closer gently grasping Allies arm, she tensed but didn’t pull away, “It was more than a bit of anything,” Bea whispered.

Allie finally met Beas eyes again, “Honestly I barely remember doing it. It was almost like I was watching from outside of my body. I didn’t want to do it, but it felt right,” tears fell down both their cheeks, “As soon as I did it your face flashed in my mind and I regretted it immediately.”

Bea couldn’t stand it any longer. She pulled Allie to her and wrapped her arms around her. She felt Allie tense briefly before finally sighing she put her face against Beas neck hold her tightly. 

Bea lost track of time as they simply stood holding each other. Allie was the first to pull away, she grasped Beas hands, “While I was losing myself I kept thinking of you. I would think of you and get so happy,” she smiled. “Then I would think of the ways I could fuck this up,” she said gesturing to their joined hands. “You make me feel things I only dreamed about feeling,” Allie admitted.

“I know what you mean,” Bea agreed quietly. Pulling Allie down on the bed beside her, they sat with their backs against the wall, “Tell me what happened.”

They talked for an hour about Allies ordeal, when she finally asked, “Did I scare you off?”

Though it was said in a joking manner Bea could see the real worry in her eyes. In answer Bea drew Allie in and placed a soft kiss against her lips, “I’m not so easily scared.”

Allie smiled and Bea’s heart fluttered, “I think we need a bit of a start over,” Bea said. Seeing Allie start to protest she hurried on, “We need to try harder. I need to stop being so closed off. Its hard for me to trust, but I do trust you,” Bea admitted. “Kaz and Max are the only ones who know about us and I think we need to try and keep it that way, mostly because I selfishly want to keep you to myself,” Bea admitted again. “I’m sure the girls will figure it out sooner or later though.” She squeezed Allies hand, “Its obvious neither of us knows what the fuck we’re doing,” they both laughed, “But there is absolutely no doubt I want to be with you.” Bea emphasized her words making sure Allie understood.

The tension in Allies body released with a sigh. Bea couldn’t help but kiss her again. Her intended short kiss quickly turning heated. Bea indulged herself, missing the connection in Allies absence. They were startled out of their embrace by a knock on the door. Maxine opened the door slightly and stepped in smirking knowingly at the breathless women.

“You’ve been in here a while. The girls are getting suspicious,” Maxine said through her smile.

Bea hated that she could feel her cheeks flush. Allie quickly stood up a slight look of apprehension on her face. Knowing she wouldn’t get any judgment from Maxine Bea pulled Allie against her, putting their foreheads together, “We’re in this together,” Allie nodded and Bea kissed her forehead. 

After Allie left Bea rolled her eyes as Maxine stood in the doorway with a huge grin. She tried to for a stern look but ended up smiling back.

“It’s great to see you smile,” Maxine stepped forward, hugging Bea gently.

“It’s nice to have a reason,” Bea replied looking forward to seeing Allie again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Bea was restless only being able to catch quick glimpses of Allie. During yard time she spotted Allie sitting with Kaz’s crew and she couldn’t take it any longer, she needed to be closer. Putting on her pissed off face Bea marched to Allie and roughly pulled her up by the arm. Bea nearly lost her composure when Allie looked at her with a raised brow and a ghost of a smirk, completely unthreatened by the top dog act.

Aware most eyes were on them Bea pulled Allie to where they were against the building away from prying ears. She positioned herself threateningly in front of Allie angling her body where she could grasp Allies had where no one could see.

Fighting against a smile Bea whispered, “At least try to look scared.” 

“Oh right. Sorry,” Allie adopted a properly scared face before asking, “Is it weird I’m totally turned on right now?”

Caught off guard by the words, Bea shivered and squeezed Allies hand moving away quickly before she made a fool of herself. Choosing to ignore Allies smirk she made her way back to her table.

“What did that bitch do?” Boomer asked as Bea sat down.

“It’s OK Boom’s I handled it,” Bea answered distractedly.

Her head jerked in Maxine’s direction at the sound of a snort, she was of course the picture of innocence. 

Bea was distracted for hours after the encounter. During her marriage Bea had never felt desire for Harry. The more distance between them the better. With Allie, she was nearly overwhelmed with it. She wanted to hold Allie and to be held by her. She knew she would smell like the cheap flowery soaps they used. It was a smell that had meant nothing before, but now was everything. Where Harry had been rough and demanding, Allie never took more than Bea was willing to give.

Bea walked through the halls with the girls listening halfheartedly to their conversation. As they walked past Kaz’s block she spotted Allie in her cell sitting on her bed with a book.

“You guys go on. I’ll catch up,” without waiting for a reply, Bea walked a little to hurriedly to the open door.

At her approach Allie smiled the smile that she always worn before everything happened. As Bea closed the door she lost some of her nerve and stood awkwardly against it.

With a slightly worried expression Allie stood, “What’s the matter?”

With a sudden burst of clarity Bea knew Allie was what she wanted. She knew Allie was what she needed. With a surge of confidence Bea stepped forward and pulled Allie against her with a hand behind her neck. Their lips met a little too roughly but they soon adjusted.

At Allies first moan a thrill shot through Bea’s body and she wanted nothing more than to make it happen again. Letting herself get lost in the moment and going by instinct Bea broke the kiss to trail kisses along Allies neck, while pushing her jacket off her shoulders.

Ignoring the tendrils of uncertainty trying to invade, Bea grasped the bottom of Allies shirt and pulled it over her head. After only fumbling slightly she was able to remove the bra underneath. Stepping back slightly she took in Allie, flushed and breathing hard, nude from the waist up. Reaching out she ran her fingers gently down the center of the younger woman’s chest, “You’re beautiful.”

With a soft smile Allie pulled her in for a slow kiss. She was so lost in the kiss, she only faintly registered her shirts being removed, along with her bra. It was her turn to moan as Allie caressed her breast. 

Bea had never understood when other women talked about enjoying having their breast played with. Harry had either ignored them or grabbed at them too roughly. The gentle caressing of Allies hands was causing her legs to shake. She knew she was moaning too loudly but could do nothing to stop it.

She grunted in disappointment when Allies hands moved lower, dipping her fingers into the waistband of her pants, “Can we take these off?” Allie asked breathlessly.

Despite her nervousness Bea immediately nodded. Allie kissed her deeply seemingly able to feel her nerves. Bea was shaking so badly she was afraid she was going to fall.

“Let’s lay down,” Allie whispered, pulling her toward the small bed. Allie lay down on her side against the wall and Bea lay on her back in front of her. She was still shaking.

Allie had her head propped on her hand while, while the other gently traced random patterns on Bea’s stomach.

Bea was shocked when Allie asked, “Do you want to stop?”

Bea could tell by the look on her face that stopping was the last thing Allie wanted to do. She could never remember having the option to stop. Now though, she wanted nothing more than to keep going. In way of answer she pulled Allie down for a kiss. 

The kiss became heated quickly, Bea losing herself in the moment. She tensed when she felt Allies hand moving lower. At feeling her tense Allie started to remove her hand but Bea surprised them both by grabbing the hand and placing it between her legs.

Bea had been worried she may have been broken after several failed attempts at self-pleasure, but feeling Allie touching her was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. She was so lost in the feeling she was only vaguely aware of repeating, “Oh God,” over and over. Allie laughed kissing her passionately. 

Bea’s orgasm caught her so off guard she yelled out, it quickly turning into moans as Allie kissed her and worked her through it. 

When Bea came back into herself she was embarrassed to feel tears on her cheeks. She had turned and burrowed into Allies neck at some point. Allie was holding her, a hand softly trailing up and down her back.

“I’m so embarrassed,” Bea muttered her voice muffled.

Allie pushed her back slightly, meeting her eyes, “You have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. You were gorgeous,” Allie kissed her softly. With a sigh, she continued, “Its almost time for the count.”

Bea sighed as well not wanting to leave the moment. She stood and started to get dressed as Allie stayed lounging on the bed. They were silent, but it was far from uncomfortable. After she dressed Bea leaned down kissing Allie deeply. With one last smile Bea left toward her own cell.

Bea had to run the last several feet to make it in time for the count, making it with just seconds to spare. Everyone was looking at her curiously but no one questioned where she had been.

After the guards left she went and laid on her bed and couldn’t fight back the laugh as she replayed her time with Allie.

“What are you laughing at?” the sound of Maxine’s voice made her jump. She tried to smother her smile, “Nothing.”

Maxine was looking at her with concern and curiosity, “Did something happen?”

Bea felt herself smiling again, “I was with Allie,” was all she volunteered.

When Maxine’s eyebrow quirked up Bea knew she had figured it out, “Oh. I see,” Bea rolled her eyes. “I’m happy for you, hon,” she smirked, “I can tell from the that smile that I don’t need to ask if it was good.” 

Bea could feel her cheeks flush but was too happy to care. 

The next morning Bea actually woke up happy. Even the nearly instant complaints from the other women didn’t hamper her good mood.

When she walked in to the mess hall for breakfast Allie wasn’t yet at her table. Kaz and the other were. When Kaz saw Bea looking she stood up and approached her, “She’s fine, she just overslept. She was heading toward the showers when we left,” Bea nodded her thanks still slightly put off by her new non-hostile relationship with Kaz. 

Bea had just sat down with her food with Allie walked through the door, their eyes meeting immediately. Allie wore a large smile and she knew hers matched. Allie’s attention was diverted by Kaz and Bea realized she had been staring. Looking away she met the gaze of a smirking Maxine, with Liz looking between them confused. 

Breakfast passed quickly as she was drawn in to the conversation going on around her. She was clearing her tray when Allie approached, she was standing too close to be proper but Bea couldn’t find it in herself to care, “Meet me in the showers?”

Bea agreed immediately.

Only minutes later Bea entered the showers where Allie waited sitting on the bench, “I’m not going to touch you because I don’t want to start something I can’t finish, “Allie said chuckling. She did move to where she was standing closer to Bea. “I just wanted to make sure you’re OK.”

Bea was touched by the concern, “Today, I woke up with a smile,” she grasped Allies hands. “It was more than I ever expected it to be,” not being able to control herself Bea pulled the younger woman closer and kissed her. Pulling back, “For the first time since I entered this hell hole, I’m excited about the future.” 

End


End file.
